The Archive and The Eternal Gem
by Tex18
Summary: Long ago, a war started between those of Diamonds and those of Stars. Not many remember it, but one does, one of a third group that existed in the shadows of that war. How will the gems and both sides of the war react when word reaches them of a old gem's revival? A gem that was banished by Rose and Diamond. (First time at a fanfic, please no flames, insults, so on. Just reviews)
1. The Archive

The endless void. A simple description of what humans would call space. Or was it a expansive space? Either way it's the area that surround not only there small planet, but the entire universe of theirs. Now one may speculate that the start of this tale is somewhere on Earth with four special people, but in truth these people are three mystic beings called Gems and one who is half human and half Gem. The true start of this tale existed on a planet that no telescope could find, solely because of the tech that makes it untraceable and invisible to regular eyes. The only beings who may find it are those of Gem power.

The planet has no name, but exists solely to be used as a storage place for information. Specifically historic information about the Gems, their locations, their lifespan... their people. Most of the information contained is of a war called 'The Star and Diamond War', a war between two powerful Gems who saw the Earth and other planets in different views. The Stars, led by the kind hearted Rose Quartz, saw the Earth as valuable, beautiful, and needed to be protected. The Diamonds, led by one simply called Diamond, saw the Earth as a simple resource and one that must be taken to help in the fight against evil, but no care towards its residents. Soon enough a war broke out and the two sides separated to different planets after the result of a power blast between the two leaders.

The Archive, as the place is called, was the only place to truly get any sort of info about this war. Only problem was the only way to access it is via a Warp pad that is a pale green in color, but with silver base. These pads though are hidden in plain sight, but also out of sight to where only the most intelligent or cunning gems could find such pads. The Archive, in appearance, is described as a towering obelisk looking building, over forty feet high and humming with energy. Inside the place was like a labyrinth, each and every turn led to a different room, a different warp pad to a new place or planet, or even if lucky to the Main Control, a place where The Archivist monitors and records data.

The Archive is also a place runned by only one Gem, a male Gem to be precise. The Gem stands at a height of a simple five foot eight, skin of a dark, forest green color, eyes of a more pale green color. His hair was styled in a short, spiked up fashion like a faux hawk, colored in a pattern of obsidian black and same pale green color as his eyes. On his face is only a single lens optic looking visor. His attire consisted of a large black trenchcoat looking article of clothing, over a pair of black pants and lime green suit top, similar to a pinstripe vest. On his hands are a pair of fingerless gloves, black in color as well alongside a pair of boots. On the back of his coat is a image of a oval looking image, pale green in color and finally on his chest, dead center, is his gem. His gem is a Jadeite, a gem that is both intense green in color, but also black, gem shaped in the form of a marquise as he stood on a small platform.

This platform is the sole object meant for the Main Control of what the Archivist uses for data managing. As he watches the data gems float to and fro, he stops one of them and brings it forward "Archive. Play data gem 06-42D from the planet called Earth" he says in a monotone like voice. As the gem expands, it shows a scene before him of four figures watching a sunset like a family, but... they were nothing like a family. Three of them were Gems just from sheer appearance he could tell, but the fourth one was not a gem and yet had a gem on him. The Archivist taps the screen to zoom in on the non-gem "Archive. Identify" he commands.

A bright light comes up and scans it "Scan complete. Being identified as one Steven Quartz Universe, the child of Rose Quartz" it responds. The Archivist shows no response, but is definitely surprised. Why would Rose, a gem and leader of the Diamonds, give up her life to bring in such a... a... He stops his train of thought and breathes softly as he turns away from the image.

He looks over his shoulder "Archive. Open the portal to Earth... I must do research" he says as he walks away from the platform.


	2. Old Reunion

***Note: I am only promising to try and get the character right in terms of speech and personality. No promises. Also I have no idea what I am doing, I'm just tossing myself into the flow of this :P.**

* * *

><p>The town of Beach City. A normally quiet, peaceful town, but that all changed when the Gems arrived. Now large monsters come, nearly world ending situations, and not to mention thousands of dollars worth of property damage from planks to buildings to even whole clean up crews, such as stones from the monster called 'Red Eye' or even scorch remnants from the Gem turned monster, otherwise categorized as the Centipeetle Mother. Other then that life has been semi-normal for the residents of this town. What didn't make sense though was how was it called a city with such a low population?<p>

All these questions did not matter to The Archivist as he appeared on one of his personal platforms, platforms that are the only way to get access to the Archive itself. As he materialized out of it, he found himself in a empty dockhouse as he recognized it from one of the records "Dock 15. Location of the underground wrestling match, frequented by the gem Amethyst" he said reading off of one of the record gems he has. He makes it vanish as he folds his arms behind his back as he strolled out of the dock and to the open air. As he stood there, he could feel how this planet varied from the one that the Archive was on. For one this place had a sun and plant life as his was just a cold, barren world. The Archivist shakes his head as he looked around before pulling out a marquis shaped green gem, much like his own "Archive, where do the Gems and this 'Steven' inhabit?" he asked into the gem.

The gem lite up as it with a map of Beach City before responding "Coordinates. Axis of abscissas is eighty degrees, axis of ordinates is seventy degrees" it said as two lines came up and crossed at one point. The map viewed in on the point before showing a 3-D image of the place, a beachhouse in the side of a Gem statue that had, overtime, turned into a large cliff with a lighthouse on top. The Archivist closes the projection as he vanishes in a form of black and green static.

At the beachhouse, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were all just watching the sun set behind the ocean. The real reason the Gems were doing is mainly because Steven convinced them to relax and take a day off from the usual 'save the world and preserve Gem history' since the Gem Portal was offline. Plus the Gems saw the video, since Steven showed them, and tried to see what Rose saw of the world. So far no such luck, but they are slowly learning, like of why Rose gave up her form to make Steven. As they watch the sunset, Amethyst smiles "You know, I think we needed this. I mean come on we've gone on numerous missions, no reports of other problems, no weird monsters coming up. I think we deserve a break" she said as she laid back on the blanket.

Next to her, Steven does the same thing as he looks at Pearl and Garnet "Come on you guys, just relax. We all need it... well you guys do" he said, referring to the times he hasn't really helped all that much. Still, he smiled as they all rested

"I will admit that this feels... different. But you shouldn't beat yourself up over this Steven. I remember when I had trouble on missions. Through training, any gems can become great" Pearl said as she smiled at Steven. All Garnet did was nod as she relaxed alongside her teammates.

As the team relaxed, a faint pop is heard as Garnet sits up. She looks over at the beach "Steven. Inside. Now" she said as if ordering him. As the others follow her gaze, they can see the male Gem standing on the beach as he looked up at them.

Steven starts to slink back slowly, remembering the time he saw Peridot "Garnet... who is that?" he asks nervously, unsure if he was friendly or foe.

Pearl just stands up and pulls out her spear from her gem "Steven. Inside. Now. We'll handle this" she said as she hopped off and landed on the beach house terrace. Amethyst and Garnet follow after her as they pull out their own weapons and glare at him.

He simply looks at them as he speaks in the same monotone like voice "Amethyst. Pearl. Garnet. Pleasant surprise to see you three still alive and active... unlike your other Gem companions who changed. Tell me, are you three still angry?" he asked as he sees them hop up and start to come down at him in unison. In the blink of a eye, he vanished from sight as all they hit is sand. A slow clapping is heard as they looked at the terrace to see him standing there "Have you forgotten already? Where I am a mere novice in terms of dexterity and strength when compared to you three, I am superior to you in terms of speed and agility" he said. As he reached up to his gem, his hand entered his gem as he pulled out a gold and black hilt with the image of a butterfly as a base before the blade itself showed up. The blade itself was a good twenty-four inches long and two inches thick, a broadsword like weapon. In the middle of the blade are a row of black rhombus shaped icons with a pale green outline on every one of the rhombus icons.

As he holds it in one hand and lets it rest on his shoulder he looks at them "It seems we are back to square one" he said. As he aims the sword at them "This will not end well. Archive prepare record gem F-0B3S. Description. Archivist against Crystal Gems. Record every aspect of this" he said to the gem. The three gems glared at him as they got ready to fight, but Steven watched from the window.

Who was this male gem? What was his connection to the gems? Either way, Steven still felt he needed to help somehow... only problem was he doesn't know how to activate his gem.


	3. Research and Reveal

***Note: New chapter and of course a name to remember for the future my friends and followers. Also expect more gems to appear, but these gems will work for Marquis.**

The beach was soon to turn into a field of battle, as do most of the matches between the Crystal Gems and a enemy. As the three Gems moved to surround the Archivist, his optic brings up profiles that the Archive made of them. As his attention turns to Pearl as he sees her jump to strike him from above as he simply sidestepped and made note of her movements. He saw her knee bend and arm stretch out as he dodged a attack for his chest "Attacks in a ballerina type fashion." The Archivist thought referring to battle records of her fighting style from years before. Years and years of fighting style recorded from all of them, the brute force and strong defense of Garnet's attack style, Pearl's form and finesse and even Amethyst's... well wild style of attack.

As the Archivist dodged another spear strike, he swings his sword backwards and deflects one of the whip shards as he turns to see Amethyst. His optic scans her as he finds some interesting info about her from one of the scans as he vanishes before her whip comes back up. He reappears as he grabs her hand to stop her as all around them the world slowly turns... grey. She looks around, remembering this from the past encounters with him. They were seeing what he sees when his power activates in order to dodge, but also of seeing the 'real' Archivist. As she looked at him, he had a smug grin and a dark laugh "So you are not from the Home world, but a mere spawn of this planet? Quite a find" he said. She tried to struggle out, but here in this domain, he was in control. Her eyes look around to see everything suspended in motion, Pearl about to stab him Garnet coming from above, even the birds stopped flying "What's the matter? Afraid they will get rid of you? I mean the reason they put up with you was because of HER right? She took you in like one of her own, but without her they don't need to keep you around... or perhaps they will get rid of you to protect Steven?" he asked as Amethyst's eyes snap back to him.

She glares "I would never hurt Steven!" she yelled and tried to strike, but he was too quick and held her arm tightly behind her back

"Oh no you wouldn't, but like you said" The Archivist makes a gem appear and show her what she told Steven, about the 'bad gems' and about them being 'parasites like her' "So who is to say that you may not turn bad? That you won't go all bad and try to kill Steven for being a human?" he asked before laughing at her. He looks at Amethyst as she turns into a light purple hedgehog of hair and forced him to let go, just as he resumed his stoic face. The world returns to color as the Archivist moves onto one of the stone fingers of the statue. As he watches the gems down below of Pearl help Amethyst calm down, he held his stoic face, but wondered... where is Garnet.

He did not have to wonder long as he saw the shadow of a gauntlet coming down on him. He dodged barely as he felt the sheer power and force almost break his left arm. Garnet was always a problem. Always silent and never really showing any obvious call signs of her attacks. Honestly, he had a bit of fear for Garnet because of this. When she got close to attack, his sword glowed as the rhombus shapes glowed with a crimson red outline as he raises it to stop her gauntlets, but to also touch her gauntlet to take her to the domain. Garnet this time spoke "How did you find us?"

"Simple. I have ways to acquire knowledge, but one seems to escape me more and more each time" he said. He leaned in as his optic reflects off her glasses "How did you shut down the Kindergarten? Everytime I try to find that info, it eludes like a phantom in some Earth horror movie" he said. As he looked at her for a expression change or word, nothing came as he smirks at her "Or... did you even shut it down? Or is it in just a standby state, not truly shutdown, just waiting for someone to hit it's switch?" as he said that, Garnet pushes down more and more on him, till he teleports away and looks at her. The glow on his blade diminishes as he looks at Garnet just as the others arrive.

Pearl steps forward as she puts her spear away "Why now? Why after all this time do you return?"

The Archivist simply looked at her "Information. All I ever do is for information and so far this 'Steven Universe' being is a new article to be founded"

"Look I know you are still... well not yourself since Sa-"

"Do not speak her name!" The Archivist yelled as his optic lens turned bright red as he showed emotion this time, anger. The gems look at him "You are not allowed to speak her name! Not after... not after..." he stopped as he breathes and the topic slowly turns back to green "Do not speak her name again. You Stars and Diamonds do not deserve to speak her name after what you did to her, what you all are responsible for" he said as he vanishes and grabs Pearl's shoulder. She tries to move, but can't as the hand stays firm on her shoulder. All she could do was turn her head to him and saw a expression that made her feel cold.

He leans in and speaks "I can feel it in you as well Pearl. The anger. The hatred. All of it directed at the one being who stole dear Rose from the Gems... you know him. Though you still protect him as if he was your own, but I am interested in one thing. Do you protect him as a gem, as a human, or just because he has Rose's gem?" he asked as the unexpected happen. He got hit in the head by a shield as he goes tumbling away from them. As he stands, he sees Steven with a shield in hand, but also on top of Lion, Rose's animal partner. The Archivist groans "What? How? No matter" he said as to the gem's he vanished, but to Steven, he simply ran very fast. He pointed as Lion knocked him away from Garnet as he rolls near the cliff edge.

He pants and stands as he is already winded and was showing his lack of endurance was showing as two hits and he was winded, but nonetheless he kept up his stoic face. He makes his sword disappear "Amazing. You can see past my power, track me, and go through the domain space? You are a unique one Steven Universe... still, I will return for more info on you when I regain my energy. Till then" he said as he vanished, but simply ran off the cliff and took off like a bullet in Steven's eyes.

As he looked at the gems, he simply asked "Alright who is he and what do you know about him? And don't tell me it's none of my concern either because it is. I'm a gem just like you and I want to help!" he said in his 'serious' tone, but really he was just curious of this new gem. The others look at eachother as they slowly filed inside for the reveal.

Pearl makes a image of the Archivist appear as she looks at Steven "This gem is known as the Archivist, a gem who runs a place called the Archive. Think of it like a library full of gem knowledge from the very first gem up to now. Every adventure, every ounce of knowledge, every gem that ever existed! It's a amazing place, but... after the 'incident' he banned every gem besides Archivists, Guardians, and those of Marquise army. I... will explain about them later Steven, but he wasn't always like this"

Garnet nods "Before he turned against us, he used to be called Jadeite, he is not very different from how he was now. Except that before he used to know a female gem that always made him smile... that was a long time ago, long before Amethyst joined us or we even came to Earth. We can talk more later, for now we need to find out how he got here and destroy it so he can't return" she said. Unbeknownst to them though, he was already long gone.

Back at the archive, Jadeite sits in a black and green crystal chair as he lets himself rest on it. He calls forth a green gem as he taps it "Play gem video five" he said. As the gem enters a weird slot in the silver pad before him. A large green screen appears as on it was a world of crystal and gems, it was the home planet. It looked like a real Nirvana with floating buildings, crystal clear water, even gems walking around on weird, transparent, glass looking bridges between these buildings. This screen soon shifted to a view of Jadeite under a tree that held no leaves or anything on it, reading a info gem of 'The Council'. Next to him, a female in a what is described as a deep, ocean blue gothic Victorian corset. Her hair is of two ponytails that went down to her lower back. Her hair and eyes were of a cerulean blue color, but her skin was of a sky blue. On her body, she had a pear shaped Sapphire gem on her décolletage. As she sat down next to him, she smiles and hugs his arm. Jadeite sighs "Sapphire please, I need to read this gem before I head in to catalog the info gems" he said.

Sapphire just pouts cutely as she takes his gem and he stands "Well... try to catch me!" she said with a happy laugh as she produces a whip from the handle of her sword and swings away. She got a good few miles away as Jadeite sat there dumbfounded, though honestly she had done it for the last twenty years and this was about one hundred years before... the incident.

Jadeite growls "Get back here Sapphire!" he yelled as he gave chase. The rest of the video was of a chase as it ended with him tackling her to the ground as they rolled down a hill and with him on top of her as he takes the gem back. He looks at her as he breathes with a smile on his face. The real Jadeite relaxs a bit as he wipes his right eye of a tear "Sapphire... soon I'll get you back. I'll bring you back from what those bastards did to you... he promised and he always keeps his promises" he said as he stops it right as the video Jadeite leaned in to kiss Sapphire.

He walked over to a marquis shape on the wall "I always keep my promises. I will bring you back from The Void, Serendibite, this I promise you" he said as he kneeled down to one knee "Councilman of the Marquis" he finished as he bowed his head to the symbol.


End file.
